helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanaka Rika
|birthplace = Hiroshima, Japan |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 161 cm |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Idol, Actress, Model |active = 2011-Present ( years) |group = ANGERME |generation = 2nd Generation |label = hachama (2011-2016) |agency = UP FRONT Agency (2011-2012) UP FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2016) Avex Group (2017-Present) |acts = ANGERME, Mokanbekimasu Ongaku, H.P SUPER IDOLS. }} Tanaka Rika (田中里佳) was born on October 13, 1999. Tanaka is a current second generation member of the Hello! Project group ANGERME. History 2011 On August 14, Tanaka Rika was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On September 15, Tanaka posted her first blog post on the S/mileage Sub-member's official blog, and called it "Busy Day!". On October 16, Tanaka, along with the other S/mileage sub-members, were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On January 23, Tanaka released her first photobook, "Blossoms" On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. 2014 On October 12, Tanaka celebrated her 16th birthday at an event titled S/mileage ~Tanaka Rika Birthday Event 2014~, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On December 3, Tanaka celebrated her 17th birthday at an event titled ANGERME Tanaka Rika Birthday Event 2015, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2016 On May 5, Tanaka announced her graduation during the ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" opening concert. She wanted to graduate in order to pursue a serious acting career. On July 1, her graduation was announced to be a stand-alone concert at Nakano Sun Plaza. Tanaka would graduate on October 26, 2016. On October 26, Tanaka graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project. On December 13, Tanaka's profile was removed from the UP FRONT website. 2017 On January 15, Tanaka became a part of Avex Group. She began activities the next day. On February 8, it was revealed that Tanaka would be starring in the drama, 12 Seasons of Us, as the main character, Shizono Haruka. Profile Stats= *﻿'Name:' Tanaka Rika (田中里佳) *'Nickname: '''Riru (リル) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima, Japan *'Height: 161 cm *'''Blood Type: AB *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member **2016-10-26: Graduated *'ANGERME Color:' ** (2011-2014) ** (2014-2016) *'Hello! Project groups:' **ANGERME] (2011-2016) **Hello! Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku (2011-2013) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-2016) **S.A.L.T (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Subject:' English & Home Economics *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Favorite Color: '''Orange & pale pink *'Favorite Food: seaweed, wasabi *'''Favorite English Phrase: "S/mileage is the best!" *'Hobby: '''Collecting coins *'Special Skill: Cooking *'''Strong Point: Always smiling *'Weak Point:' Can be overly blunt *'Audition Song:' AMa no Jaku *'Looks up to:' Saito Kotomi & Ogawa Saki Singles Participated In S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan *Ee ka!?/"Ii Yatsu" *Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion *Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *SMILE FANTASY! *Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu *Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally *Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru (Final) Discography Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2014.12.18 S/mileage ~Tanaka Rika Birthday Event 2014~ *2015.12.27 ANGERME Tanaka Rika Birthday Event 2015 *2017.01.18 ANGERME Tanaka Rika Birthday Event 2016 Calenders *2011.10.26 2012 Calendar (スマイレージ 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.10.20 2013 Calendar (スマイレージ 2013年 カレンダー) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2012.01.23 Blossoms *2015.07.15 SUMMERTIME Digital Photobooks *2013.07.01 Sunshine Girl Solo DVDs *2014.05.19 My days... *2016.10.26 ANGERME Tanaka Rika Sotsugyou Memorial - DVD Magazine *2017.03.03 ANGERME Tanaka Rika Special Solo Live Works TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2015 COUNT ON! as Otani Moa *2016 Tokyo Mew Mew! The Drama as Momomiya Ichigo *2017 12 Seasons of Us as Shizono Haruka TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014-2016 The Girls Live Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (as Ana and Dixson) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (as Clematis) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *She shares the main vocalist role with Fukuda Kanon, Saito Kotomi, Tamura Meimi, and Yamamoto Ran. *She's the most popular second generation S/mileage member, and the third most popular member overall. *Her favorite color is pale pink (Rose) since it's her member color. *Her least favorite food is squid. *Her favorite western show is iCarly. *Her favorite sweet is white creme. *Her favorite ice cream is cookie dough. *She drinks green tea every night. *She's allergic to celery. *She has a younger sister named Tanaka Mizume. *Her favorite H!P group is Shiko Jikan. *She has an extreme sweet tooth. *Her closest friend in Hello! Project was Tamura Meimi. Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Second Generation Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Members Category:October Births Category:Pink Member Color Category:ANGERME Category:Births in 1998 Category:Graduated Members Category:Green Member Color